Kyuuketsuki
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: Ela pensa que sabe tudo de sua vida... Mas se engana!Tudo se esclarece depois que o time Urameshi é convidaddo para o Torneio das Trevas pela terceira vez, e que ela é apostada...


**Kyuuketsuki's**

Num dia normal, Ana estava voltando para casa depois da aula, imaginando, sonhando com aquele menino lindo que está na classe dela. Ela olha para trás e o vê, Suuichi Minamino, o único cara que chama sua atenção, mas ela tem quase certeza que ele nem liga para ela. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de imaginar os dois juntos, e quando deu por si, estava perdida no meio da floresta do parque. Começou a ficar desesperada, porque não sabia como sair dali, mas resolveu seguir em frente, e ver se conseguia sair daquela sozinha.

De repente, surgiu em sua frente uma criatura estranha, que não parecia ser nada do que ela jamais tinha visto na vida. Ela gritou e tentou sair correndo, mas a criatura pegou sua katana e a transpassou por sua barriga, e a tirou. Ela mal conseguia se manter em pé, e a criatura estava prestes a desferir um outro golpe, quando apareceu alguém, ela não pode ver, mas pode identificar a voz, sim, era Suuichi, depois disso, ela desmaiou.

Quando ela acordou, estava em um quarto que não conhecia, percebeu que sua blusa estava levantada, mostrando sua barriga que estava com um curativo, quando ouviu a porta abrir. Suuichi entrou no quarto e disse 'Você já acordou?', 'Sim... Onde eu estou?' ela pergunta. 'Você está na minha, casa... Fique tranqüila...' ele diz. Ela olha para a cara dele com um olhar de dúvida. 'Não se preocupe, eu avisei seus pais, e eles permitiram que você dormisse aqui por essa noite...' diz ele. 'Suuichi, quem fez esse curativo?' Ana pergunta, 'Eu... vermelho Minha mãe não pode ver sangue, e ela também não poderia te ajudar...', 'Porque você não me levou para o hospital?' ela perguntou, 'Eles não poderiam te ajudar...'. Ela olha de novo com cara de dúvida. 'Eu te explico isso depois, Ana, agora eu quero que você descanse...' diz Suuichi. 'O que era aquilo que me feriu?' ela pergunta. 'Descanse, amanhã eu te explico!', ele sai do quarto e ela volta a dormir.

No outro dia, de manhã, Ana acorda e vê que Suuichi está abrindo a cortina, 'Bom dia!' ele diz, 'Bom dia! Suuichi, você não foi para a escola hoje?' ela perguntou. 'Não! Eu tinha que cuidar de você!', ele diz enquanto coloca uma bandeja com o café da manhã na frente dela, e se senta nos pés da cama. 'Agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu ontem?' Ana pergunta. 'Antes de tudo eu quero que você me chame de Kurama...' ele diz. 'Kurama? Porque?', 'Esse é meu nome, Suuichi Minamino é só meu nome na minha família, na verdade eu sou um kitsune, um youkai, que se chama Kurama Youko, mas nessa forma eu só sou chamado de Kurama. O que te atacou ontem foi um demônio, youkai, do Mundo das Trevas, eles ás vezes aparecem por aqui tentando invadir o mundo dos homens e eu e meus amigos temos que protege-lo...' diz Kurama. 'Mas como você soube que eu estaria sendo atacada por um demônio?' Ana pergunta. 'Na verdade eu não sabia... Eu percebi que você saiu do caminho que você costuma sempre seguir e resolvi ir atrás de você, mas parecia que nem você sabia para onde estava indo, e então aconteceu aquilo com o demônio...'.

Ana olha para Kurama e simplesmente não sabe o que dizer, 'Porque no hospital eles não poderiam me ajudar?' pergunta Ana, 'Você foi ferida por uma katana de um demônio, ela continha algum poder dentro dela... Então ninguém poderia te ajudar, só eu ou meus amigos. Para te curar eu tive que te doar um pouco da minha energia vital, então por isso você ainda está viva, se não fosse por isso, você teria morrido.' Diz Kurama. Ela olha para a cara dele e sorri, 'Muito obrigado Kurama! Então eu te devo minha vida!' diz Ana. 'Não!!! Você não me deve nada! Eu fiz o que era certo fazer! vermelho , mesmo assim eu ainda não sei porque aquele demônio atacou você...', 'Ele tem que ter algum motivo em especial para atacar alguém?' ela pergunta. 'Na verdade, eu pensava que eles só atacavam quando sentiam perigo por perto, você sabe, uma energia poderosa, mas você é só uma garota... Porque ele te atacaria de repente? Eu não entendo...' diz Kurama. 'Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso!' ela diz. Ele olha para ela e sorri.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Kurama convida Ana para sair e tomar um sorvete. Eles vão, e ficam conversando um pouco sobre tudo o que aconteceu e sobre a escola. Kurama ainda estava preocupado sobre o porque o demônio teria atacado ela. 'Não se preocupe com isso Kurama!!' Ana disse, 'Mas acontece que eu fico preocupado, e não quero que você seja ferida por um demônio.' Ele responde, enquanto ela fica um pouco vermelha e pensa 'Ai! Ele se importa comigo!!!!', ele nota que ela está sorrindo e pergunta o porque, ela só responde que está muito feliz de ter conhecido ele direito! Depois do sorvete, Kurama acompanha Ana até a casa dela. 'Foi muito legal conversar com você Kurama!' diz Ana. 'Também gostei muito de te conhecer melhor Ana! Eu pensei que você não gostaria de ser minha amiga... Você sempre parecia se esconder de mim quando eu chegava perto de você!' ele respondeu. 'Desculpe!! É que às vezes eu sou muito tímida... E eu acabo me escondendo das pessoas! Então, amanhã a gente se vê na escola?' ela pergunta. 'Claro! Até amanhã!' ele responde, ele se vira e vai andando, enquanto ela fica olhando para ele descendo a rua. 'Ai Kurama, se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto de você!! vermelha !'.

Á noite, Ana está sonhando acordada em seu quarto, quando vê uma luz vinda do bosque perto da casa dela. Ela desce as escadas correndo e fecha a porta. Ana sai correndo em direção ao bosque, em direção daquela luz que ela viu. 'Kurama...' é a única coisa que ela está pensando enquanto corre. Quando ela chega em uma clareira, ela vê quatro pessoas e uns 10 demônios que aparentavam ser muito fortes, e mais alguns no chão já derrotados. Ana olha em volta e vê um rapaz com cabelos preto e vestido de uniforme verde, um outro de cabelos pretos mas totalmente vestido de preto, um outro de cabelo ruivo que estava segurando uma espada brilhante e... Kurama! Quando ela viu Kurama, seu coração disparou, mas logo ela ficou preocupada porque ele estava ferido e sangrando muito, o rapaz baixinho de cabelos pretos o pegou e o colocou encostado em uma árvore e disse 'Fique aqui Kurama! Nós vamos cuidar do resto deles!', 'Não Hiei! Eu vou ajudar!!!' ele respondeu tentando se levantar, mas não conseguiu. 'Hn... Não teime! Você sabe que já fez o que podia fazer e já matou grande parte deles...' retrucou o "tal" de Hiei. Os outros terminam de matar os demônios, e a Ana fica de boca aberta vendo eles lutarem. 'Hn... Tem mais alguém aqui...' disse o Hiei, 'Ihh... O Hiei ta ficando louco!!' disse o outro rapaz de cabelo vermelho, 'Eu não acho que o Hiei esteja errado não Kuwabara... Tem mais alguém aqui!' disse o outro menino de cabelo preto. 'Ai ai... Será que eles me viram???' Ana fica pensando e começa a andar para trás, mas tropeça em uma raiz e faz o maior barulho. Todos os meninos saem correndo na direção dela e o com nome de Hiei aponta uma katana bem no pescoço dela 'Quem é você? E o que você está fazendo aqui?' ele pergunta. 'Ai ai!!! Eu...' ela tenta responder. 'Hiei... Não!! Eu a conheço!' diz Kurama com uma voz bem fraca e cai no chão. 'Ahn... Porque você veio até aqui?' Hiei pergunta, 'Porque senão você teria matado minha amiga...' ele responde. 'Oi!! Eu sou Ana! E se você não se importar, seria muito legal se você tirasse sua espada do meu pescoço!!' Ana diz. 'Hn... Só porque o Kurama disse que você é amiga dele...', ele tira a espada do pescoço dela e "desaparece". 'Desculpe pelo comportamento do nosso amigo, ele é um pouco, hn... Mal educado!' disse o menino de cabelo vermelho. 'E como vocês se chamam?' ela pergunta. 'Eu sou Yusuke Urameshi! Muito prazer!!' diz o menino de cabelo preto lambido. 'E eu sou o magnífico Kazuma Kuwabara!!' disse o outro menino de cabelo ruivo. 'Muito prazer em conhecer vocês! E Kurama, como você está?' ela pergunta, 'Eu estou bem, só preciso de descanso!' ele responde, 'Você poderia vir para minha casa, sabe, ontem você me ajudou, eu queria poder te ajudar também!' diz Ana. 'Nós te ajudamos a ir até lá!' disse Yusuke.

Eles ajudam a levar o Kurama até a casa da Ana. 'Podem deitar ele na minha cama...' diz Ana. 'Cadê seus pais Ana?' perguntou Kuwabara. 'Eles foram viajar... É porque hoje é aniversário de casamento deles e eles vão passar um tempo fora' ela responde. Eles deitam o Kurama na cama dela. 'Você precisa de alguma ajuda?' perguntou o Yusuke, 'Não! Ta tudo bem! Eu acho que posso fazer um curativo nele!' responde Ana. 'Então nós temos que ir, minha irmã já deve estar preocupada' disse o Kuwabara. Eles saem.

'Espera um pouco aqui enquanto eu vou pegar os curativos ta Kurama?', 'Tudo bem, e obrigado!!' ele respondeu. Ela sai correndo pelo corredor e vai até o banheiro para pegar os curativos, enquanto isso Kurama analisava o quarto dela de cima a baixo, achando tudo muito bonito, havia diversos bichinhos de pelúcia e um mural com muitos desenhos. Ela entra no quarto e ele pergunta 'Foi você quem desenhou?', 'Sim!', 'São muito bons!! Você tem talento!!', 'Nem tanto!!' ela responde. Ela segura o braço dele 'Kurama, isso vai arder um pouco, mas eu tenho que desinfetar seu machucado.', 'Não tem problema!' ele responde e fecha os olhos. Ela fez o curativo nos braços e nas pernas, só faltava o peitoral e as costas. 'Você quer que eu tire a camisa? Fica mais fácil, não é?' ele pergunta, 'É... vermelha Claro, claro!' (pensamento: 'Ai, ai, que vergonha!! ""')', ele tira a camisa, mas ela pode ver que ele também está um pouco vermelho. Ela faz o curativo e diz 'Pronto!! Terminei!', 'Onde você aprendeu a fazer curativos? Eles ficaram ótimos!' ele disse, 'Bem, minha mãe é médica e ela me ensinou, caso eu precisasse ajudar alguém!', ela sorri e olha nos lindos olhos verdes dele. 'Hum... Está explicado!' ele também sorri e ela fica vermelha, ela nota que está vermelha e sai correndo um pouco desajeitada levando o que ela usou de volta para o banheiro 'Pode descansar aí na minha cama! Eu já estarei de volta!'.

No banheiro ela passa uma água no rosto e pensa 'Sua idiota, porque você fica vermelha na frente dele!! Ele pode perceber que você gosta dele!'. Ela volta para o quarto, 'Você pode dormir aqui! Como eu já disse meus pais estão fora, eu durmo na cama deles! Você quer alguma coisa?', 'Não, muito obrigado! Você já fez tanto por mim!' ele responde. 'Que nada!! Eu só paguei a divida que eu tinha com você!!' Ana diz. 'Você não tinha divida nenhuma! Venha, sente aqui, vamos conversar!' Kurama apontou para o lado dele na cama. Ela vai até lá e se senta. 'A gente tem tanto o que falar pra se conhecer melhor, você não acha vermelho, mas tentando disfarçar ?' ele diz, 'Pois é! Mas eu simplesmente não sei por onde começar!' Ana responde olhando nos olhos dele, ele também estava olhando dentro dos olhos dela e os dois começaram a ficar vermelhos. 'Você sabe algum tipo de luta?' ele perguntou desviando o olhar do dela porque ele já estava muito vermelho! , 'Hum... Quando eu era pequena eu já tive oportunidade de aprender kung-fu, e hoje em dia eu costumo treinar com uma katana, na verdade eu apenas uso ela quando eu estou extremamente brava com alguma coisa e começo a bater em um pedaço de madeira!' ela responde. 'Que legal!!', ele diz e eles se encaram de novo, e outra vez tudo ficou em silêncio, 'Me desculpa Kurama, mas eu acho que vou dormir!' ela diz, ele olha para a cara dela e sorri (aquele sorrisinho lindo que só ele tem! ") 'Boa noite!' ele diz.

Ela sai do quarto pensando como os olhos de Kurama estavam olhando para ela. Era de um jeito meigo, romântico, e também, como se ele estivesse preocupado sobre alguma coisa. Mas os olhos dele estavam olhando diretamente nos dela. O que para ela só aconteceria em um sonho, tinha virado realidade, nem ela poderia acreditar naquilo se ela contasse para ela mesmo! Como se não bastasse, parecia que ele não queria que ela deixasse o quarto, e que ela ficasse ali a noite toda com ele, conversando, e trocando olhares. Naquela noite ela dormiu sonhando com ele, imaginando e o desenhando em pensamentos, foi um sonho romântico, sim, mas era apenas um sonho.

No meio da madrugada, Ana escuta um barulho e sente que está um pouco quente ali, quando ela abre os olhos ela vê que todo o redor da cama está em chamas, ela começa a ficar desesperada, como alguém conseguiria por fogo ali? Só poderia ser pela árvore do lado da janela, mas porque colocar fogo na casa dela? E onde ela estava dormindo? Ela começou a gritar por socorro, mas parecia que ninguém a escutava, quando Kurama entrou no quarto. 'O que está acontecendo aqui?' ele perguntou, 'Não sei! Alguém deve ter jogado fogo no quarto! Eu esqueci a janela aberta!!'. 'Eu já estou indo! Fique calma!', 'Mas Kurama, você está machucado!' ela diz desesperadamente, pensando que ele possa se machucar mais ainda por causa dela. 'Não se preocupe!', ele diz enquanto começa a atravessar o fogo. Ana já estava ficando tonta com o cheiro da fumaça, e quando Kurama chega para pegar-la, ela desmaia, e com isso ele ter que carrega-la para fora do quarto. Kurama a leva para a sala e chama os bombeiros. Depois disso sai da casa com a Ana desmaiada.

Ela abre os olhos e vê Kurama olhando para ela, e ela nos braços dele no meio da rua 'Kurama!! Você está bem?' ela pergunta. 'Sim, eu estou, mas eu deveria perguntar se você está bem!', 'Sim... vermelha Eu só fiquei um pouco tonta...' ela responde. Ele sorri para ela e olha para a casa. 'Eu sinto muito sobre sua casa... Mas parece que não vai sobrar nada...', 'Ai meu deus! Onde é que eu vou morar!! Meus pais não estão aqui e...' ela é cortada pelo Kurama dizendo 'Você pode morar na minha casa enquanto seus pais não estiverem aqui! E eles também podem ficar por lá por algum tempo!', 'Muito obrigada Kurama!!', ela olha para ele e o abraça os dois ficam vermelhos . . Os bombeiros chegam e apagam o fogo. Levam Kurama e Ana até a casa de Kurama.

Chegando lá, Kurama prepara o quarto em que Ana irá passar a noite. 'Você está no mesmo quarto que você já esteve antes... Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser!' diz a Sra. Minamino, 'Pode deixar mamãe, eu cuido dela!' diz Kurama. A Sra. Minamino sai do quarto. 'Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu na minha casa? Ou você também não sabe!' pergunta Ana, 'Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sei! Com certeza foi um demônio, mas se ele quisesse te matar ele já teria o feito, sem mesmo você notar...' Kurama responde. 'Mas porque os demônios querem me matar?' ela pergunta.', 'Isso eu também não sei Ana... Eu não sei!', ele diz. 'Eu estou com medo Kurama!' ela desabafa, ele põe as mãos nos ombros dela e chega mais perto 'Você não precisa ter medo! Eu vou estar aqui para te proteger!', ela olha para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas depois que ele disse isso, e o abraça ficando vermelha, e ele também. 'Obrigada!! Muito obrigada Kurama!' disse ela.

Durante a noite, Ana estava tendo um sonho estranho, neste sonho Kurama estava sendo morto pelas mãos dela, ele estava chorando e indefeso, não podia fazer nada contra ela. Ela acorda assustada e vê que Kurama está ao seu lado com um olhar preocupado 'Kurama?', 'O que você estava sonhando? Você gritou o meu nome e eu vim correndo pra cá!' ele disse. ' 100% vermelha E - Eu gritei seu nome?' ela perguntou, 'Sim, você gritou. Por favor me diga o que você estava sonhando?' Kurama perguntou. 'E - Eu... Estou com medo de novo! Foi muito estranho!' ela disse e o abraçou chorando. 'Fale para mim! Eu vou te entender!' ele disse preocupado. 'Eu estava com uma espada, e estava lutando contra você. Você não queria contra-atacar e eu... Eu chorando... te acertei com a minha espada, você estava chorando e...' ela parou com ele dizendo. 'Calma, foi só um sonho...', 'Me promete, que se algum dia eu tentar te atacar você vai contra-atacar sem medo de me ferir!!!' ela grita. 'Eu não posso te prometer isso... Eu não te atacaria por nada nesse mundo...' ele disse. 'Mas se eu te atacasse, se eu te atacar algum dia... Não tenha medo!!! Eu não quero matar você! Eu não quero!' Ana diz. 'Você não vai! Foi só um sonho! Só um sonho!' diz Kurama segurando nos ombros dela e ela na frente dele com as duas mãos no rosto chorando. 'Pare de chorar, por favor...' ele puxa as duas mãos do rosto dela e ela o abraça. 'Eu não quero ver você triste Ana, eu não quero!', ele levanta a cabeça dela na direção dele. Os dois notam que estão vermelhos e Kurama se inclina na direção de Ana e a beija docemente. Ela também o beija colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele segurando na cintura dela. O beijo termina os dois 100% vermelhos , 'Kurama...' ela começa a falar, 'Não! Não fale!' ele diz e a abraça. Eles ficam por o que parece uma eternidade abraçados.

Eles se olham e tentam não ficarem envergonhados, 'Desculpa... Eu...' diz Kurama, 'Tudo bem, não tem problema...' responde ela. Ele dá um beijo na testa dela, diz boa noite e sai do quarto. Ana fica acordada pensando no beijo e no que ela estava sonhando, aquilo estava muito estranho. Ela não conseguia se explicar o que estava acontecendo, principalmente em sua cabeça depois do que aconteceu.

No outro dia, Kurama vai até o quarto e vê que Ana já estava levantada e arrumada para o café da manhã. Eles descem até a cozinha e comem. Depois eles vão para o jardim da casa dele. 'O que você tem?' Kurama pergunta. 'Porque?', 'Você está quieta, e estranha...', 'Não... Não é nada...' ela diz olhando para o chão, 'Se não é nada, então você não deveria estar assim... O que foi?' ele questiona preocupado. 'Eu não sei Suuichi... Tudo aconteceu e mudou tão rápido na minha vida, me parece estranho. Em um dia você é apenas um garoto normal do colégio, mas então eu descubro que na verdade você não é, e que você é uma pessoa que luta contra demônios pra proteger a terra. E também...' ela para. 'Também o que?', ele pergunta. 'Tudo mais o que aconteceu quando eu fui ferida e quando você foi ferido, e... Ontem...' ela olha para baixo.

De repente, tudo é tomado por um silêncio profundo, quando Kurama decide quebrá-lo, 'Você... Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido?' ele olha para o chão enquanto está vermelho, 'Sim Kurama, eu queria sim! Mas é que... Eu estou confusa, porque eu não sei se... Se eu vou ser correspondida. Kurama, é difícil pra eu falar isso para você, mas... Eu sempre gostei muito de você!', ela se levanta e sai de perto dele.

Kurama olha para Ana de costas e com as mãos no rosto, chorando, quando se levanta e vai à frente dela. 'Eu também...' ele diz olhando para Ana chorando, 'Eu também sempre gostei muito de você...'. Então, ela levanta a cabeça e vê que Kurama está na frente dela, com um olhar doce e penetrante. 'E, eu não quero te ver chorando, principalmente se você estiver chorando por mim!' ele diz colocando as duas mãos nas bochechas dela e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda rolavam. 'Kurama...' ela diz em um tom suave, então ele a abraça.

De repente, eles sentem que tem alguém observando. Quando eles olham para cima de uma árvore, vêem Hiei com olhar confuso. 'Desculpe interromper...' ele diz. 'Há quanto tempo você está ai?' Kurama pergunta, 'Acabei de chegar... Desculpe...' Hiei olha para Ana e diz 'Hn...' e dá um sorrisinho para Kurama, 'O que aconteceu Hiei?' Kurama o pergunta curioso. 'O Koenma me mandou aqui... Ele quer que a gente se reúna lá no escritório dele...', e com isso ele desaparece.

'Ele é sempre assim?' Ana pergunta. 'Não... Hiei demora em conseguir se comunicar bem com as pessoas...' Kurama diz 'Eu tenho que ir, e eu acho que não posso te levar comigo. Então, nos vemos mais tarde?'. 'Claro!' ela responde. Kurama dá um beijo nela e se despede da mãe e vai para Reikai.

Ana passa a tarde e o resto do dia com a mãe de Kurama. Elas vão ao shopping e se divertem muito, se dão muito bem. Elas estavam planejando um jantar para dar boas vindas à Ana na casa, é claro que antes de aceitar a idéia Ana ficou insistindo que não precisava, mas a Sra. Minamino insistiu e disse que foi idéia de Suuichi. Então, elas compraram diversas coisas e chegando em casa fizeram bolos, tortas e diversas outras coisas.

Enquanto isso, em Reikai, Kurama e os outros estavam conversando com Koenma sobre um assunto importante, o Torneio das Trevas. Eles haviam sido convidados pela terceira vez, e eram obrigados a ir. Na verdade, eles não queriam mais lutar nesse Torneio, mas era praticamente obrigatório. 'Só que tem uma coisinha diferente esse ano...' Koenma começa a dizer, 'Eles me pediram por um prêmio, duvidando que o time Urameshi venha a vencer de novo... Eles querem a garota, Ana.', 'Porque eles a querem?' Kurama pergunta um pouco irritado, 'Bem, como a gente pode ver, eles já estão atrás dela, e não estão nem aí, e vão tentar pegá-la, mas, se for pela aposta do Torneio fica mais fácil para eles...' Koenma diz olhando para Kurama que estava aparentemente bravo. 'E porque eles querem a menina? Eles não falaram?' Hiei pergunta, 'Não, não sei... Eles só falaram que querem...', 'Quem falou que quer?' continua Kurama, 'O organizador do evento... O Sr. Kataki, estão dizendo que essa menina vale muito hein...', 'Mas, ela é uma humana, assim como eu e Kuwabara...' Yusuke diz pensativo. 'Aí é que você se engana!' Koenma diz com um tom de brincadeira. 'Como assim?' todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Koenma demora um pouco para a falar, então toma um longo fôlego e começa 'Ana pensa que é humana, mas não é... É de uma raça quase extinta de youkais, muito poderosa e muito preciosa. Os Kyuuketsukis. É claro, que o youkai está aprisionado nela, assim como Youko está em Kurama, mas seria bem mais fácil de libertar o kyuuketsuki do que libertar o kitsune, pra isso é só lembrar o passado dela. Então pode ser por isso eles a querem, pois eles sabem o passado dela e podem ter muito poder em mãos. Mas, tem um porém interessante nesse negócio... Eu também quero saber sobre o kyuuketsuki e eu não sei do passado dela...', Koenma faz uma pausa e Yusuke pergunta, 'Então qual é seu plano?', 'Bem, meu plano seria, perder o Torneio e deixar que eles a levassem...'. Kurama se levanta quase perdendo a paciência, 'Nunca!', ele grita. 'Kurama, você tem que entender isso, só poderemos saber a verdade sobre os ataques, quando a gente descobrir o passado dela... Você não quer que os youkais a deixem em paz? Então teremos que fazer isso. E depois, é claro, a gente volta para resgata-la.' Koenma diz.

Então a decisão tomada era essa, eles participariam e perderiam. O único que havia descordado era Kurama, mas eles não tinham escolhas, Koenma iria obriga-los de qualquer jeito...

Kurama chega em casa e vê que sua mãe tinha programado a tal festa que ele tinha dado a idéia. Mas ele estava triste, não conseguiria comemorar boas vindas a ela, sabendo que ela seria levada embora por um grupo de youkais que fariam que ela virasse um deles, que tornasse ao seu passado. Isso não era de importância para ele, por ele era melhor que ela fosse uma ningen, assim como a namorada de Yusuke, pois assim ele poderia ter certeza que ela não correria muitos riscos. Kurama subiu para o quarto e viu que Ana estava lá, ela estava arrumada para o jantar de comemoração. Kurama sorri, ela está muito linda. Mas logo bate um sofrimento, e o sorriso desaparece.

'O que aconteceu lá com o Koenma, Kurama? Que cara é essa?' Ana o pergunta preocupada. 'Não é nada!' ele sorri 'Nada mesmo!'. Kurama chega mais perto de Ana e passa a mão em seu rosto, 'Você está muito bonita!' diz. 'Obrigada' ela responde. Então ele a beija com muita paixão, como se fosse a última vez.

Eles se encaram, 'Kurama, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me contar, mas tudo bem, tudo ao seu tempo!' Ana diz e Kurama balança a cabeça em afirmação. Eles descem as escadas e vêem que o jantar já está servido. Eles comem e comemoram com um bolo e doces depois da janta. 'Ana, chegou uma carta de seus pais!' diz a Sra. Minamino. 'Ah... Eu leio depois!' ela diz não muito animada.

Depois de toda a comemoração, Ana ainda percebia que Kurama estava um pouco estranho, mas Kurama também notou uma coisa estranha, que ela não tinha ficado feliz ao receber uma carta dos pais. 'Porque?' ele se perguntava. 'Você quer ler a carta comigo Kurama?' ela pergunta, ele sai dos pensamentos e diz que sim.

Eles entram no quarto e se sentam juntos na cama. Então começam a ler a carta, que dizia: 'Querida Ana, nós não podemos mais esconder isso de você, é horrível para uma garota adolescente descobrir isso e ter que agüentar as conseqüências, principalmente porque nós não poderemos mais te ver. Na verdade, você não é nossa filha, sabemos que é duro saber disso agora, mas nós adotamos você. Desculpe por todo o sofrimento que causamos, e adeus para sempre! Estamos sendo ameaçados por youkais perigosos e eles irão nos matar... Não poderíamos morrer sem antes dizer isso para você. E mais uma coisa, querida: Eles estão atrás de você, porque você é muito poderosa por dentro! Adeus e nós sempre te amamos/ Mamãe e Papai'. O papel da carta que estava todo borrado de sangue, agora também estava encharcado de lágrimas.

Ana chorava e chorava, Kurama tentava ajudar consolando-a. 'Porque eles mentiram para mim? Porque eles morreram? Porque?' ela grita sem se conter. 'Calma Ana. Vai ficar tudo bem!' Kurama tenta acalma-la. 'Youkais' ela para e pensa 'Saia de perto de mim!' ela se levanta, saindo correndo de perto de Kurama. 'O que aconteceu?' ele pergunta. 'Você é um youkai!', 'Sou, mas não fui eu quem matou seus pais, existem milhares de youkais por ai... Não se preocupe, eu não faria mal algum a você!' ele responde 'O que mais me intriga, Ana, é que parece que seus pais foram mortos e essa carta estava nas mãos deles. Então quem poderia querer que você soubesse a verdade...'. Ela para e pensa um pouco 'Isso é verdade...', Ana pára um pouco 'Alguém quer que eu saiba a verdade... Da minha vida...?'.

Kurama olha para o chão, e se lembra o que Koenma havia falado sobre que "alguém sabe a verdade da vida dela". 'Kurama... Você sabe alguma coisa da verdade da minha vida?' Ana olha para ele. 'Não...' ele continua não olhando para cima 'Mas... Alguém sabe'. Os olhos dela se arregalam, o que era a verdade? Quem sabia a verdade?

'Eu preciso te contar algumas coisas... O que nós fomos fazer lá em Reikai hoje...' Kurama diz com um tom de voz triste. 'O que aconteceu Kurama? Porque você também está escondendo as coisas de mim?' ela diz chorando. 'Acontece que quem sabe de sua vida é uma pessoa muito importante, o organizador desse ano do Torneio das Trevas, e ele fez uma proposta para o Koenma, se o time deles ganhar, você vai com eles e descobrem a verdade sobre você, e se a gente ganhar, eles desistem disso' ele para e olha para o rosto dela, ela parecia bem interessada e assustada com tudo aquilo 'O Sr. Koenma disse que também quer saber sua verdade. Então, ele nos pediu que perdêssemos o torneio, e que deixássemos que eles a levassem...'.

Ana continuava a olhar Kurama de olhos arregalados. Ela também queria saber da vida dela, já que agora ela soube que não sabia de nada dela mesmo, mas não queria que um youkai a levasse para longe de seus amigos. 'Kurama!' ela diz corajosamente 'Eu quero que isso aconteça... Eu quero a verdade!'. Kurama, então, olha para o rosto dela e sorri, 'Ainda bem que você é corajosa! Se fosse qualquer outro ningen eu tenho certeza que ficaria morrendo de medo!', 'Agora eu acho que eu não sou uma ningen comum, não é mesmo?!' ela diz, 'Verdade...', então ele se lembra que Koenma disse que ela era "kyuuketsuki" (vampiro), mas ele não queria dizer isso para ela, poderia ser um choque muito grande de uma só vez. Não que ser kyuuketsuki fosse mau, mas que descobrir que não era ningen, que os pais, que na verdade eram adotivos, morreram e que vai ser levada por youkais, já era demais por uma noite.

'Quando começa o Torneio das Trevas?' Ana pergunta. 'Daqui a duas semanas...' ele responde. 'Isso vai ser interessante!' ela diz.

Depois de duas semanas de espera, estavam eles, Ana, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara no porto, esperando a hora do navio sair para a ilha onde aconteceria o evento. Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam treinando, lutando um contra o outro. Hiei estava olhando para os outros monstros, Kurama e Ana estavam conversando. Depois de meia hora o navio sai.

Chegando na ilha eles vão até o hotel. Eles iriam dividir um quarto, mas cada um teria sua cama. 'Nossa primeira luta será amanhã, o que vocês acham?' Yusuke pergunta. 'Hn...' Hiei diz, mas pensa 'Seu idiota, nós tempos que perder...'. 'Eu acho que podemos vencer facilmente!' Kuwabara sorri cinicamente. Hiei se levanta 'Não fique tão confiante, pode ser que eles realmente queiram que a gente perca desta vez, e...' ele diz olhando para Ana. 'Você está certo...' uma voz estranha ecoa pelo quarto 'Nós queremos que vocês percam, porque queremos a garota!' então entra no quarto um homem com longos cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, pele clara. 'Quem é você?' pergunta Kurama, 'Meu nome é Shikyo, eu serei um de seus adversários, só que apenas mais para frente, quem sabe?! Se vocês chegarem até lá!'. Todos ficam quietos e se encaram. 'Sr. Shikyo, se mal lhe pergunte, quem sabe sobre mim?' Ana pergunta sem consciência de nenhum perigo que ela poderia estar correndo. Shikyo se aproxima dela, toca-lhe o rosto, e a olha diretamente nos olhos, 'Você... Você se parece com ela...' ele diz devagar, 'Com quem?' Ana pergunta, 'Esqueça... Quem sabe sobre você? Bem, isso eu não posso falar ainda!' ele diz virando as costas para todos e deixando o quarto.

Kuwabara desparalisa 'Esse cara é sinistro! Quando ele entrou aqui eu senti uma energia muito poderosa dele.' Ele diz. 'Ele parece ser uma das pessoas que sabem sobre você, Ana. Ele pareceu já ter te visto antes' Yusuke fala. 'Vamos parar de falar sobre isso, por favor!' Kurama diz 'Eu acho que nós deveríamos descansar...'. 'Pra que? Amanhã nós vamos perder de um time fraco!' Yusuke diz bravo. 'Hn...' Hiei diz de novo, parecendo irritado. 'O que foi Hiei?' Kurama pergunta. 'Eu só não quero ter que perder... Isso me parece tão ridículo!' Hiei responde batendo com a mão na parede. 'Mas essas são as ordens Hiei, a gente tem que segui-las, e se nós deixarmos pra perder na última, eu tenho certeza que a gente vai querer ganhar porque a gente já vai ter chegado até lá!' Yusuke diz. 'Você pode ter razão detetive!' Hiei fala.

Mais tarde, quando todos estavam dormindo, Hiei continuou sentado na frente da janela, olhando para fora. Kurama passa pela sala e vê Hiei lá. 'O que aconteceu, Hiei?' ele pergunta. 'Não consigo dormir... Devo estar preocupado com alguma coisa...', 'Ah, mas você deveria, pois amanhã...' Kurama é cortado 'Amanhã nós vamos ao estádio para perder de um time que a gente ganharia com as mãos nas costas! Isso é ridículo!' Hiei grita. Eles ficam em silencio por um tempo. 'Você quer saber de uma coisa que me intrigou?' Kurama pergunta. 'Hn... Diga...', 'O quanto Shikyo é parecido com a Ana. Sabe, olhos verdes, o cabelo preto, o tom da pele, até mesmo o olhar' Kurama diz, 'Também notei isso, e ele disse que a Ana é "muito parecida com ela", quem seria "ela"?' Hiei pergunta. 'Não sei, isso tudo está muito estranho!'. 'Hn... Vou dormir! Boa noite!' Hiei diz saindo da sala. 'Hiei, espere!' Kurama pede, 'O que foi?' ele pára, 'Você não precisa perder a sua luta se você quiser, eu, Yusuke e Kuwabara perderemos as nossas! Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você!' Kurama diz sorrindo, 'Assim pode ser um pouco melhor!' Hiei diz e sai da sala.

Quando o outro dia nasce todos acordam cedo e vão para o estádio. Chegando lá, eles vêem que do outro lado do campo está um time formado por 5 youkais, todos com aparências estranhas. No meio da platéia eles puderam avistar Shikyo, com mais duas pessoas do lado dele.

Yusuke vai para o meio do campo junto com o líder da outra equipe. As regras seriam: Melhor de 4, quem ganhasse três vezes era o vencedor, isso porque Ana não iria lutar, e se empatasse, o melhor de cada time lutava contra o outro. A luta começou com Kuwabara, que depois de enrolar por uns 20 minutos perdeu. O segundo foi Kurama, que começou lutando pra valer, mas no fim acabou perdendo. O terceiro foi Hiei, que acabou com o adversário em segundos. E o quarto, Yusuke, que também fez uma ceninha como Kurama, mas no fim "perdeu".

Na platéia, Shikyo e os outros já desciam para o campo, com sorrisos nos rostos. Eles se aproximaram do Time Urameshi e Shikyo sorriu. 'Eu acho que vocês se lembram da aposta do Mestre Kataki e do Sr. Koenma! A garota agora é nossa!' disse o terceiro deles, que se chamava Kushin. 'Sim, sim, nós nos lembramos, mas antes de entregar a garota, nós temos que conhecer o Kataki!' Yusuke diz. O outro, que estava mais atrás tira a capa que estava cobrindo-lhe o rosto e diz com uma voz muito gentil e suave 'Eu sou Kataki!'. Ele tinha longos cabelos louros, brilhantes olhos azuis e a pele mais clara que a de Shikyo. 'Eu prometo para vocês que não vou machuca-la, e vou cuidar dela como se fosse uma filha!' Kataki diz com um olhar puro e sincero. Ele não parecia uma pessoa má, na verdade ele parecia bom demais. 'Aqui está ela' diz Kurama com as mãos dadas com Ana.

Os olhos de Kataki se abrem 'Tão parecida!' ele diz. 'Eu não disse!' Shikyo diz. Os olhos de Kataki se enchem de lágrima, então ele corre e abraça Ana. Ela fica sem saber o que fazer, então o abraça também. Então ele a solta, e segura seu rosto com as duas mãos a olhando nos olhos 'Tão parecida com a mamãe!' ele diz. Todos ficam com cara de dúvida. 'Me desculpe! Eu me emocionei! Não é hora de falar disso, é hora de partirmos!' Kataki diz. Ele estende a mão para Ana, ela a segura e acena um adeus para o Time Urameshi. 'Eu posso me despedir de uma pessoa?' ela pergunta para Kataki, 'Claro!' ele responde. Ana corre até Kurama e o abraça, chorando. 'Eu não vou me esquecer de você!' ela diz, 'Eu também não!'. Eles se beijam 'Eu - eu te amo!' Kurama diz 'Eu também!' ela responde, 'Mas agora você precisa ir...'. Eles se beijam de novo, então Ana vai até Kataki chorando. De repente Kushin abre um portal e Shikyo, Kataki, Ana e ele entram e desaparecem.

Quando Ana abre os olhos, ela nota que está em frente a um castelo estilo medieval. Era em um lugar coberto por nuvens escuras e sem muita vegetação. Eles foram andando pelo corredor do castelo até chegarem em um quarto, Kataki então se vira para Ana e diz 'Esse é seu quarto! Você deve descansar um pouco antes de nós termos nossa conversa'. Então eles deixam o quarto.

Ela olha em volta, o quarto também era escuro, o lençol era vermelho e as paredes de pedras e toda a mobília de madeira. Não havia nenhuma janela, era apenas iluminado por velas. Ana se sentiu estranha naquele lugar, como se ela já tivesse estado lá antes, mas deixou seus pensamentos de lado e resolveu dormir.

Enquanto isso, no escritório do Koenma, estavam todos conversando. 'Eu achei que Kataki fosse uma pessoa má!' Yusuke diz, 'Não, não seu idiota!' Koenma responde dando risada 'Kataki não é mau! Ele é apenas estranho, porque ninguém sabe da vida dele... E ninguém sabe que tipo de youkai ele é!', 'Uma coisa está estranha nessa historia, ele não queria mata-la?' Hiei pergunta, 'Não! Kataki descobriu o youkai que queria matar Ana e o matou. Na verdade esse youkai que disse para Kataki da existência da Ana e sobre o que ela era, então Kataki descobriu mais coisas sobre ela, e a quer do lado dele...' Koenma diz. Kurama estava pensativo, não falava nada, só observava tudo o que estava sendo falado e tirava suas conclusões. '... Mas nós ainda não temos certeza porque ele a quer ao lado dele...' Koenma continua. Todos ficam em silencio. 'Não é provável que algum deles seja parente dela?' Kurama diz saindo de seus pensamentos. Todos olham para ele, surpresos. 'Pode ser... Mas isso a gente só vai saber depois...' Koenma diz.

No outro dia, Ana acorda e vê tudo escuro, apenas uma vela acesa e Shikyo lendo um livro ao lado. 'Você acordou! Bom dia!' ele diz. 'Bom dia... O que você está fazendo aqui?' ela pergunta, 'Mestre Kataki me pediu que viesse te buscar para o café da manhã! Siga me!'. Shikyo se levanta e abre a porta, Ana o segue. Eles chegam em uma enorme sala de jantar. Kataki estava sentado na ponta da mesa deixando lugar aos lados para Shikyo e Ana e depois para Kushin. 'Como você dormiu? Estranhou muito o novo lar?' Kataki pergunta, 'Eu dormi bem, sim! Obrigada!' ela diz abaixando a cabeça. 'Não, não! Minha pequena Aislin! Você não deve abaixar a cabeça para mim!' Kataki diz. 'Aislin?' Ana pergunta, estranhando ter sido chamada por outro nome. 'Perdão, eu deixei que escapasse!' Kataki sussurra 'Eu te explicarei isso depois do café da manhã. Mas antes eu posso te dizer: Todos sentados a essa mesa são meus filhos!' ele sorri. Ana olha para ele confusa, 'Filhos?' ela pensa, 'Será? Então isso quer dizer que ele é meu... Pai?'. Kataki continuava a sorrir.

Logo após o café da manhã, Kataki pediu para que Ana fosse ao escritório junto dele e pediu para que ela se sentasse na cadeira em frente a mesa e se sentou do outro lado. 'Por onde posso começar?' Kataki se pergunta, 'Que tal me explicando porque você disse que eu sou sua filha?' Ana solta sem querer a pergunta que estava em sua mente. 'Espontânea, como a mãe!' ele sorri. 'Todos vocês são meus filhos, Shikyo, Kushin e você Aislin. Kushin foi meu primeiro filho, com uma mãe que também era como eu', 'Como assim como você?' Ana pergunta. 'Ela também era uma kyuuketsuki, um vampiro, como eu, então Kushin é um puro kyuuketsuki', 'Calma aí...' ela começa a dizer, mas Kataki a para. 'Deixe-me terminar' ele diz sorrindo 'Então eu conheci Guinevere, uma mahoutsukai, pura bruxa, de linhagem real. Com Guinevere, a senhora branca, tive Shikyo. Mas ela não gostou do nome que dei para seu filho, ela queria chamá-lo de Aurthur, que significa nobre na linguagem celta, mas eu lhe pus o nome de morte, Shikyo. Eu queria continuar minha linhagem, com nomes depressivos e terríveis. Meu nome significa dor, o de Kushin também. Então, quando Guinevere estava grávida de você, minha querida, ela me fez prometer que ela colocaria o nome em você. Quando você nasceu, ela olhou em seus olhos e disse, "Aislin, minha filha, Aislin, sonho". Seu nome é Aislin, na linguagem de sua mãe, significa sonho, sua mãe o escolheu com muito amor', 'Minha mãe? Como ela era?' Ana pergunta, 'Era como você e Shikyo, com longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Agora me pergunto se há alguma coisa de mim em vocês...' ele diz.

Tudo fica em silencio, Ana via como Kataki falava sorrindo sobre sua mãe, Guinevere, 'Você amava a minha mãe?' ela pergunta, 'Sim! Amava muito!' ele responde com lágrimas nos olhos, 'Porque vocês não estão mais juntos??', ele começa a chorar, 'Outros youkais, minha querida, eles a levaram e a mataram... Mas antes de morrer, ela enviou a tão amada Aislin para uma família ningen cuidar, para ser amada, e não ter que lutar até o dia certo chegasse. E eu te procurei, minha filha, te procurei, mas sua mãe te escondeu muito bem...', 'O que eu sou então?', 'Você é meio kyuuketsuki e meio mahoutsukai, muito poderosa e perigosa, assim como Shikyo, que é temido por todos!'. 'Então, essa não é minha verdadeira forma, não é?' Ana pergunta. 'Não! Nós a trouxemos aqui para descobrir sua verdadeira forma' ele diz 'Shikyo será quem te ajudará...'.

Então de repente, Shikyo entra na sala, 'Me chamou?' ele diz. Kataki balança a cabeça, então pede para que ela siga Shikyo. Ana o segue e chega em um quarto cheio de velas e incenso. 'Por favor, sente se no chão de frente para mim!' Shikyo diz. Ela se senta olhando para ele. 'Você só precisa se concentrar em quem você é' ele diz. Então ela fecha os olhos e começa a se concentrar, enquanto ela faz isso uma luz prateada começa a brilhar em volta e ela começa a levitar, e também se formava uma nuvem ao redor. Tudo ficou preto na mente dela.

Ana abre os olhos e vê que Shikyo está sorrindo diante dela. Ele a pega pelo pulso e a leva em frente a um espelho. Quando Ana olha, os cabelos dela estavam compridos e ondulados, quase batendo no chão, ela tinha dentes como vampiro e sentia que um poder incrível corria por suas veias. 'Essa... Essa sou eu?' ela se pergunta em voz alta. 'Sim! Minha irmã! Essa é a princesa dos kyuuketsuki, Aislin!' Shikyo diz. 'Princesa?' Ana o pergunta, 'Ah... Ele não te disse... Então esqueça!', 'Como é sua aparência quando você está transformado?', 'Meu cabelo também cresce, só que até a cintura, e meus olhos ficam azuis como os de papai...' ele sorri.

Então Kushin e Kataki entram na sala e olham maravilhados para Ana. Ela fica sem jeito mas sorri para eles. 'Muito bem Shikyo! Você conseguiu!' Kataki sorri e põe uma mão no ombro do filho, 'Não, eu só disse como fazer, o que não é difícil, Ana fez isso sozinha!'. Kushin a olhava e encarava, como se estivesse surpreso com ela, com sua beleza e esplendor, o ar em volta dela parecia que brilhava. Ele estava encantado pela beleza de sua meia irmã e por todo o poder que ela emanava, mas mesmo assim não falou nada, continuou em seu silêncio.

'Esplendor! Linda como sua mãe! Há tanto brilho em você que nenhuma outra criatura neste universo poderia ser comparada!' Kataki disse a olhando deslumbrado, toda a luz da sala parecia que se emanava dela. 'Todo o poder, o poder está em suas mãos minha filha! Você tem a vida e a morte de tudo e todos em suas mãos! Você foi abençoada pelo dom da beleza e do poder, esta é você Aislin, você de verdade!'.

Ana olhava para todos como se não estivesse entendendo nada, mas no fundo ela sabia da verdade, ela tinha se lembrado de tudo, de todo seu passado. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia se conformar, tudo aquilo era verdade e todo aquele poder era seu. 'Aqui está...' Kataki diz, entregando uma bainha na mão da Ana 'A espada encantada de sua mãe. Sua mãe a usou toda a vida e a guardou para você, você deve usar para sua proteção'. Ana tomou a bainha em mãos e retirou a espada da bainha, a espada brilhava, reluzindo uma luz azul, quase como uma áurea, muito poder era lançado dela.

Então, Shikyo chegou perto de Ana e a fez abaixar a espada, 'É muito poder para você usar aqui! Deixe para mostrá-la ao seu inimigo' ele diz. 'Poder? Eu não estava usando poderes Shikyo...' Ana diz, ele sorri e põe a mão no rosto dela 'Sim, você está usando muito de sua força, e você não está acostumada com isso'. 'Você vai ter chance de usa-la quando eles chegarem...' Kushin então saiu de seu silêncio. 'Quem vai chegar?' Ana diz empolgada pensando em Kurama e os outros. 'Eles... Seus inimigos!' Kushin sai da sala enquanto diz. 'Não ligue para Kushin, ele é muito trágico! Ainda não é certo o que ele está falando' Shikyo diz desviando o olhar de Ana olhando em direção da porta por onde Kushin saia.

Ainda confusa, Ana esperava a resposta de quem estaria vindo, seu olhar ia de Kataki para Shikyo quase que desesperadamente esperando obter uma resposta e poder se alegrar em saber que seus amigos não tinham a abandonado. 'Não quero que você pense nisso, minha querida filha. Não se preocupe, você estará a salvo!' Kataki diz e sai da sala, a deixando sozinha com Shikyo de novo. Ela continuava olhando para ele, mas ele continuava a desviar o olhar, 'Porque vocês estão me ignorando quanto a este assunto? Eu quero saber quem são eles!' ela grita, 'Somos muito parecidos! Somos insistentes, e eu sei que você não vai desistir enquanto não souber quem são essas pessoas, mas eu não posso te dizer, e logo você irá se esquecer disso! Espere por esta noite, irmã, e depois você se esquecerá de tudo isso e se lembrará melhor de seu passado!' ele diz e deixa a sala.

As palavras "Espere por esta noite e você se esquecerá de tudo isso" não paravam de ecoar na mente de Ana. O que ia acontecer naquela noite? O que ela iria esquecer? Nada estava claro para ela, ela podia estar lembrando de seu passado e descobrindo a verdadeira origem de sua vida, mas ainda queria estar junto de seus amigos e de Kurama em especial.

O tempo passou e a noite já chegava, Ana estava em seu quarto deitada na cama ainda em sua forma youkai, quando Kushin entra no quarto. Ele olha para ela e diz 'Desça, eles estão te esperando!', então ele se vira e está quase deixando o quarto, quando Ana olha para a direção dele e diz 'Kushin?', 'O que?' ele responde, 'Por, por que você sempre age assim?' ela pergunta, 'Eu sou assim. Não me culpe, é meu jeito!'. Tudo fica em silencio e então Kushin se vira na direção de Ana, a encarando 'Eu ajo do jeito que eu sinto que devo agir. E você me faz agir assim, é estranho. Mas ande! Eles já estão começando a cerimônia' ele se vira e sai do quarto.

Ana deixa o quarto e vai a direção da sala de Kataki de onde brilhava uma luz avermelhada. Ela entra no quarto e Shikyo a acompanha até uma mesa no meio e pede para que ela se deitasse. Ana se deita, e então começa um tipo de ritual de magia, que apenas um mahoutsukai teria capacidade de celebrar, então, Shikyo era quem estava fazendo. Quando a luz do fogo das velas pareceu ficar mais forte, a sala parecia estar em chamas e como um forno, Ana desmaia.

Alguns meses se passam desde o ritual. Ana passa a viver no castelo como uma sombra, não se lembrava nada de seu passado, só de sua historia. Quando um dia, Shikyo entra em seu quarto em disparada 'Eles vieram!' ele gritou, 'Quem?' Ana pergunta sem saber de nada, 'Seus antigos companheiros...'. Então Kushin entra no quarto e diz 'Seus inimigos!', ele olha para Shikyo e sorri para ele 'Prepare-se, você também virá lutar conosco...'.

Kataki entra no quarto de cabeça baixa e se senta ao lado de Ana, 'Eu sabia que eles não desistiriam de você minha amada!' ele diz, então se vira para Shikyo, 'Você usou o mesmo ritual que usaram comigo, não é?' ele pergunta. 'Sim, papai, eu usei!' Shikyo responde e diz o feitiço 'Você irá viver na escuridão, até derramar o sangue de seu amado ao chão'. Kataki mais uma vez abaixa a cabeça e então diz 'Ela pode se livrar do feitiço se lutar, Kurama está entre eles'. Ana continuava a olhar de um lado para o outro, confusa, não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo de Kurama. 'Não podemos deixar que ela lute com Kurama. Mas se acontecer, ela vai viver como o senhor, meu pai, vai viver isolada no mundo de arrependimento' Kushin diz encarando Ana.

Tudo estava girando e confuso na cabeça de Ana, então, na verdade não foram outros youkais que assassinaram sua mãe, mas sim Kataki, seu pai, enfeitiçado. Estava tudo se esclarecendo aos poucos em sua mente, mas mesmo assim, ela não podia entender tudo o que eles estavam falando. 'Minha filha,' Kataki começa a falar 'Agora você já está começando a entender o que aconteceu na verdade, não é? Eu fui enfeitiçado por um inimigo de sua mãe, um outro mahoutsukai muito poderoso, que queria que a senhora branca morresse. Então... Eu a matei, mas quando eu fiz isso, eu despertei do feitiço e vi que ela estava morrendo em minhas mãos, e que ela não quis contra-atacar. E... Eu sinto muito... Eu vou fazer o mesmo com você, minha amada!' ele começa a chorar. 'Eu não entendo, meu pai, porque isso vai acontecer comigo?' ela pergunta, 'É melhor que ela não saiba! Vamos! Temos que defender nosso castelo!' Kushin diz saindo do quarto. Todos deixam o quarto, então, Ana pega a espada que era de sua mãe e segue os outros.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara estavam em frente ao castelo, ainda não podiam prever o que iria acontecer, mas estavam ansiosos para encontrar logo Ana e sair dali. 'Como é que vamos fazer para entrar nesse lugar?' Kuwabara pergunta, 'Não sei quanto a você, mas eu já sei como eu vou entrar' diz Hiei, 'Ah, é, e como é, espetadinho?!' Kuwabara diz, 'Eu vou entrar rapidamente...' Hiei diz olhando para cima. 'Nós vamos entrar todos juntos' Kurama diz 'Vamos todos atacar juntos e a encontrar juntos!'. 'É isso ai, vamos logo que hoje eu to com pressa de acabar logo com isso!!!' Yusuke diz empolgado.

Eles seguem em frente, então Kushin aparece 'Saiam daqui intrusos, vocês não são bem vindos!' ele diz. 'Vamos entrar neste lugar por bem ou por mal! Aí a decisão é sua!!' Yusuke sorri, 'Eu sinto muito, mas vocês não poderão entrar!', 'Você escolheu que vai ser por mal!!?!' Kuwabara grita 'Então vamos lutar!'. Todos tomam suas poses de luta e começam a atacar Kushin, mas ele é muito rápido e consegue se desviar facilmente de muitos ataques, menos, é claro, do ataque de Hiei, que corta o lado esquerdo da bochecha dele. 'Então você é um oponente a minha altura... Meu desafio é com você...' Kushin diz olhando para Hiei. Hiei olha para ele e faz cara de bravo 'Hn... Eu posso te derrotar de olhos fechados...', 'Então vamos ver!' Kushin desafia.

Hiei e Kushin começam uma batalha que poucos poderiam acompanhar, eles realmente se movimentavam rapidamente e Kurama era quem "narrava" a luta para Yusuke e Kuwabara. Quando, de repente, um grande barulho de grito ecoa pela sala, então Kushin cai no chão com Hiei em cima segurando sua katana em seu estomago, 'Qual o nome da pessoa que conseguiu me derrotar?' Kushin pergunta, 'Eu sou Hiei de Jargan!', 'Hiei...' os olhos de Kushin se fecham.

'Não!!!' um grito chega até a sala. 'O que foi isso?' Kurama pergunta. De repente, aparecem Kataki, Shikyo e Ana do outro lado. Todos olham para Ana, e vêem como ela está diferente com seus cabelos longos e dentes de vampiro. 'Ana! Somos nós!! Nós viemos te salvar!!!!' Yusuke grita acenando. Kurama fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça 'Não... Ela não é mais a mesma Yusuke!', ele diz.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de ódio e lágrimas, ela já havia desembainhado a espada, e em todo seu redor reluzia um brilho dourado e prateado ao mesmo tempo. Shikyo, que estava ao lado dela já em sua forma youkai, a olhava confuso, como se nunca tivesse sentido tal poder. Kataki também a olhava, mas não estava surpreso, ele sabia o quanto Guinevere havia a abençoado e o quanto de poder que ela havia passado à sua amada filha Aislin. Aislin, então empunhou sua espada mágica e berrou 'PORQUE VOCÊS MATARAM MEU IRMÃO?!'. Todos a olham, com dúvida e pena nos olhos. 'QUEM MATOU MEU IRMÃO?'.

Hiei dá um passo a frente, 'Eu o matei...' ele diz. Os olhos dela ficam vermelhos de fúria, 'ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVE MORRER!' ela diz e se prepara para ataca-lo. Kataki coloca a mão na frente e a impede 'Não, minha pequena, não quero que você lute contra ninguém... Eu e seu irmão lutaremos com eles, e se for o caso, depois que nós dois já estivermos mortos, você luta! Minha amada, eu não quero te perder!' ele diz. Ana diminui seu poder e se acalma, 'Sim, papai!' ela diz.

Kataki e Shikyo se preparam para lutar. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara também. Em questão de segundos começa uma batalha imensa, o primeiro a ser jogado para fora da luta é Kuwabara. E os outros ficam lutando por horas... Kurama, Hiei e Yusuke contra Kataki e Shikyo. A luta estava não era injusta, porque Kataki e Shikyo eram portadores de poderes incríveis, mas eram minoria. De repente, em um grande choque, Hiei, Yusuke, Kataki e Shikyo ficam inconscientes e gravemente feridos. Apenas Kurama ainda estava de pé.

Ana teve um alarme ao ver seu pai e seu irmão desmaiados, então correu e rapidamente estava em frente a Kurama, o desafiando para lutar. 'Se vocês mataram meu pai e meu irmão vocês irão se arrepender!' ela diz, 'Porque você não se lembra de nada? O que eles fizeram com você, Ana?' Kurama pergunta e ela fica com um olhar de dúvida, 'Sinto muito, mas não sei do que você está falando...', 'Eu não posso lutar contra você! Se acontecer alguma coisa a você eu não me perdoaria!' ele diz, 'Do que você está falando?! Se você não quer lutar comigo, o problema é seu, eu irei acabar com você para vingar meu irmão Kushin!' ela grita. 'Vá em frente!', é tudo o que ele diz.

Nada poderia explicar aquele momento para Ana, toda a ira que se passava em sua mente, para ela, o que Kurama fez foi achar que ela não era poderosa, e que ele não lutaria com ela porque ela era uma mulher e estava a esnobando, aquilo a fez ficar cada vez com mais raiva. Seu poder transbordava, sua áurea brilhava assim como sua espada, e Kurama nada fazia, apenas estava parado, esperando para receber o golpe. 'Se você acha que só porque você não vai me atacar eu não vou usar todo meu poder, você está enganado! Você é um mesquinho! Porque não quer lutar comigo?' ela pergunta, 'Eu não posso, você é muito preciosa para mim!' ele a encara, 'Se você acha que palavras vão me dobrar, você está muito errado!'. Com essa última fala, ela sai correndo na direção de Kurama e enfia a espada em seu abdômen. Kurama fecha os olhos de dor e segura as mãos de Ana que seguravam a espada. Ana estava com a cabeça baixa e com os olhos fechados, não falava e nem se mexia, então ela abriu os olhos e viu o sangue, sua mente girava e ela se lembrara de tudo.

Então os olhos de Aislin se encheram de lágrimas e olharam nos olhos de dor de Kurama, que também choravam. 'Kurama... Eu... Eu...' ela começa a dizer, mas é cortada por Kurama, 'Não diga nada, agora eu sei o que aconteceu! Você se lembra de tudo, não se lembra?'. Ela começa a soluçar e diz 'Sim!', mas não consegue dizer mais nada porque o choro a cala, e então, ela o abraça. Eles ficam assim por uma eternidade, quando Kurama finalmente diz 'Eu estou morrendo, minha querida, estou morrendo!', 'Não Kurama, você não pode! Você não pode me abandonar!! Eu irei viver no amargo sofrimento para sempre! Eu te matei Kurama!' ela diz, 'Não! Aquela não era você... Era a outra pessoa, que estava encantada. Mas este encanto acabou, agora você é você de novo, e você poderá ser feliz!' ele sorri, 'Como eu vou ser feliz se você não vai estar ao meu lado, Kurama? Como?' ela pergunta. 'Você encontrará alguém que te mereça! Agora, você precisa tirar sua espada de mim, e me deixar ir embora!' ele diz passando a mão no rosto dela.

Chorando ela tira a espada e o sangue escorre por toda a volta. Kurama cai no chão, ainda de olhos abertos, mas morrendo aos poucos. Ele já não conseguia mais falar direito e já estava perdendo todos os sentidos. Ana estava desesperada, e o abraçava, chorando.

De repente, uma luz branca desce do céu e se posiciona em frente a Ana e Kurama. Ela se ajoelha e olha para a luz, Kurama também olha, mas não consegue se levantar para ver o que é. A luz ganha forma e de dentro dela sai uma mulher, com um vestido esvoaçante branco, cabelos negros mais longos do que os de Aislin, pele clara como neve e lindos olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela olha para Ana e sorri 'Aislin, minha amada! Minha filha!'. Ana olha para a luz e diz 'Guinevere, minha mãe?', 'Sim, minha pequena! Sim! Sou Guinevere!', 'O que faz aqui?' Ana pergunta, 'Vim para te ajudar e para buscar quem eu amo! Aislin, peço que erga tua espada e peça para nossa deusa que salve seu amado, mas quero que tu peças isso com todo seu amor e com toda a força que tens!'.

Assim ela o fez, ergueu a espada suja de sangue, e em mente pediu com toda sua força para que a deusa salvasse Kurama, e então as áureas de Kurama e de Ana entram em sincronismo e brilham, Kurama começa a ficar corado de novo e o sangue para de escorrer. 'Agora suas almas estão interligadas, vocês são como um!' Guinevere sorri 'Você pode ser feliz, minha Aislin, como eu sempre quis que você fosse!'. Então Guinevere se aproxima de Kataki e lhe toca o rosto, 'Amado, chegou sua hora de se juntar a mim. Kushin já veio e sua vez chegou, Shikyo ainda deve viver! Vamos, meu querido, vamos! O outro mundo nos espera!', a alma de Kataki sai do corpo, então ele olha para Guinevere 'Agora podemos ser felizes e ninguém irá nos impedir!' ele diz. 'Aislin, perdoe me! Eu fiz o mesmo contigo o que fizeram comigo, eu sinto muito! Mas sua mãe veio e te ajudou, porque ela quer que você seja feliz, e eu também quero! Sejam felizes, Aislin e Kurama, sejam felizes!' Kataki diz olhando para Ana, então Guinevere toma a palavra, 'E, eu como sua mãe, Aislin, abençôo a junção entre vocês dois, pois eu sei que vocês se amam sinceramente! Kurama, cuide bem de minha amada filha e não a faça sofrer, eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, e que o seu coração é maravilhoso, mas todas as pessoas conseguem se enganar e fazer bobagens. Aislin, também não faça Kurama sofrer, e seja feliz!' então ela se vira para Kataki 'Vamos, chegou nossa hora!', e ela volta para Ana 'Cuide também de seu irmão Shikyo, ele é uma boa pessoa e irá entender tudo!'. Então uma luz brilha em torno deles, e o coração de todos que assistiram aquela cena, pois Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara já haviam acordado, se encheram de alegria e paz, e depois de alguns segundos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Então Shikyo acorda quando a luz já estava se apagando, 'Ela esteve aqui?!' ele pergunta para Ana, 'Sim! Ela esteve!' ela responde e Shikyo começa a chorar. 'O que vou fazer da minha vida, agora sem meu pai e meu irmão?' ele grita desesperadamente, 'Você tem sua irmã, e seus futuros amigos!' Ana diz, então ele levanta a cabeça e olha para todos, 'Eu... Eu posso me juntar a vocês?' ele pergunta timidamente, 'Mas é claro que sim!!' Yusuke diz sorrindo 'Você do nosso lado vai ser de muita ajuda!! Você bate forte!!' ele diz passando a mão na bochecha, onde provavelmente ele havia levado um soco de Shikyo. Shikyo ri, então Yusuke continua 'Vamos todos para Reikai, lá eles podem nos ajudar a nos curarmos mais rápido!'.

No outro dia, todos acordaram com os espíritos mais leves e com os ferimentos do corpo tratados e quase curados. Foram até o escritório do Koenma para saber se ele queria saber de algo em especial sobre a missão, mas ele disse que não, ele havia observado tudo o que havia acontecido e preferiu que o segredo da raça kyuuketsuki continuasse por mais tempo existindo, e que isso, com certeza, tornava os kyuuketsukis mais atraentes e irresistíveis, ainda mais sabendo que os únicos restantes da espécie eram mistos com mahoutsukais, o povo belo da antiga crença, ficava ainda mais interessante, e Koenma disse que ele descobriria por ele mesmo.

Kurama e Ana, abençoados por Guinevere, a senhora branca, e Kataki, continuaram felizes pelo tempo que nenhum humano poderia acompanhar, pois eles nunca se separaram por todo o sempre, mesmo depois que seus corpos humanos morreram, eles viveram como Aislin e Kurama Youko, suas formas youkais e imortais, enquanto eles lutavam juntos e sempre sobreviveram juntos, mesmo se chegassem perto da morte, suas almas não se separavam. Isso fazia com que um mantivesse o outro vivo e se morressem, morreriam juntos. E, nem a era dos youkais pode os acompanhar, eles viveram por todo o sempre, e nenhuma criatura jamais conseguiu vence-los ou separa-los.

16


End file.
